Hardy's Terrible Day
by Magpie101
Summary: Hardy's past which he has been trying so hard to escape follows him to Broadchurch after someone visits him. Set somewhere in Season 2. This is an AU with a slight Alec/Ellie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Broadchurch or any of the characters

The sky was bright blue and sunny a few clouds drifted through he thought glumly "of course today of all days" Hardy was tired, exhausted even, especially with everything that was on his mind the trial, Sandbrook, Daisy, Miller... Ellie he thought. Except while his mind was wandering, he seemed to have ended up at the Church, the graveyard specifically. He walked through the dewy grass occasionally walking around a headstone. Until finally he arrived at his destination, a non-description plain gray headstone that said,

JOHN HARDY AND KATHLEEN HARDY

1937-1978

REST IN PEACE

He heard someone walk up behind him and without turning he knew who it was "Hi Sam" he said his voice cracking slightly. He felt an arm slide around his waist and he leaned his head on top of her head tears slowly dripping down and disappearing into her hair. "Hi Alec" she said quietly leaning into his side. They stood look that for a while until they broke apart and slowly headed back towards the Church. As they walked

Alec asked gruffly "How have you've bin Sam?"

"I've bin okay, bit ah haven't seen ya in a while Alec" she replied her Scottish brogue stronger then his

Before Alec could say anything he heard yelling coming from the church, he and Samantha shared a glance before they ran towards the church.

Inside they saw a tall beefy looking man shouting at Paul Coates and waving his hands around angrily.

"Hey whit's going on in 'ere? yelled Alec while he strode up the aisle toward the two men.

As he approached the man quickly turned around

"None of your business now go away!" he said angrily.

Hardy's day already was started off awful and now here was some idiot who thought he would be intimidated by him. Quickly closing the last few steps between him and the other man and throwing caution into the wind. He grabbed the man by the arm and swung him towards him. The man quickly reciprocated and pulled his arm away and punched him square in the face.

Hardy deciding that this day was now not just awful, but slowly becoming terrible doubled over clutching his nose. His heart was pounding in his ears making him even dizzier. Although, he stood up and punched the man in the solar plexus hoping that it would stop him.

But alas no, the man quickly stood and looked if possible even angrier except before anything else happened Paul Coates and Samantha who were forgotten in the sidelines nailed him in the head with a broom and a heavy book knocking him out.

Hardy who was already winded running up to the church and then getting punched in the face. Slowly staggered over to the nearest pew and semi-collapsed on it. His heart was racing and he was beginning to see black spots dancing around the edge of his vision even though he was sitting down. Offhandedly thinking that he didn't expect the laid back pastor to hit a man in the head with a broom.

He heard people talking to him and soft hands touching him before he gave into the blackness that was encroaching his vision and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When he slowly swam back into wakefulness. he felt a pounding in his head, his chest felt tight, and he felt slightly nauseous. All in all, he felt awful.

"Well now I official can call this day absolutely terrible" he thought

"Alec, Alec are you alright?" he heard Sam say worriedly sort-of like it was coming from underwater, not completely clear

"Mmm a'm fine Sam stoap worrying" he said

Immediately he knew that was the wrong answer. He could almost feel Samantha getting angrier until finally the famous Scottish temper erupted

"Fine, your fine?" she said quietly

Then she exploded "First, when I saw ye in th' cemetery you wur as thin as a rake and looked like crap. Then ye decided 'Oh it wid it be a great idea tae physically grab a man who wis clearly angry and clearly deranged"

Hardy felt slightly hurt and his face clearly showed it when she continued.

She sighed and said, "God Alec" while scrubbing her hand over her face "Why is it when ever ah leave ye alone you git intae trouble?"

"Ah a'm sorry Sam" Hardy said quietly

"Now Alec why don't ye introduce me to your friend here?" Sam said

"Hmmm…?" With a slight look of disgust on his face he said "Oh right first off I think friend is a little of a strong word to use maybe acquaintance…?"

"Alec" Sam scolded while she smacked him in the shoulder "Dinnae be rude"

"Fine fine" he said while rubbing his shoulder "Sam this is Reverend Paul Coates Reverend this is Samantha Hardy"

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs…?" Sam quickly interrupted him "Ms. Hardy Reverend, but please call me Sam." She laughed then continued "I don't ken how I even handled living wi' him much less marrying him. Nice tae meet you Reverend Coates" she said while sticking out her hand "I'm Hardy's older sister"

Now it was Hardy's turn to splutter in outrage "Older sister my arse ye wur born five minutes before me."

Paul's face went from amused to slightly confused "So you and Hardy are twins?

"Yes, I can imagine what yer are thinking now. Alec havin' siblings much less a twin sister? Don't worry ye weren't th' first. Alec wis a stubborn and annoying arse all his life" Sam said with a slight grin on her face "Ah remember how awful he wis the first time ah started dating. Ah had tae threaten him tae stop him from being such a

protective arse."

 _Flashback_

 _Alec's POV_

 _He was walking down the hall going to meet Sam at her locker then walk home. When he saw them together Brandon was casually leaning on the locker door and talking to Sam. Her arms were full of books and she was blushing. Even from where he was standing he could clearly see what was going on. A sudden wave of protectiveness rushed over him. He quickly stalked over moved in front of Sam and coldly said to Brandon_

 _"Excuse me but can you leave I want to talk to my sister"_

 _"Sure dude see you later Sam" he replied easily_

 _Samantha turned towards him her eyes flashing angrily. She grabbed his arm and yanked him into a nearby empty hallway_

 _"What th' bloody hell wis that fur Alec?" Samantha said angrily "Ah dinnae need ye constantly protecting me!"_

 _"Yes ye dae Samantha! He shouldn't be talking to you!" he retorted_

 _"God Alec! This is th' third guy ye chased awa'! A'm sick of this! Just leave me alone! She yelled_

 _Hardy recoiled in shock. While they fought before, she was never this angry. Why does she can't she just understand that he wanted to protect her? He quickly arranged his face into a blank mask and said_

 _"Fine... Fine Samantha ah kin clearly see ye dinnae need me. Ah will be at th' doors. Come whin yer ready." He said hurt clearly evident in his voice_

 _He moved to walk away and still vowed no matter what he would always be there for her. Before he could, she grabbed his arm and said to stop. The anger seemed to have disappeared and Sam ran her hand through her hair and sighed softly_

 _"Alec ah will always need ye dinnae ever forget that yer mah twin, mah other half. But ah need ye tae let me be by myself sometimes without constantly asking where ah am or stopping other people from talking tae me." She said softly_

 _Hardy ran his hands through his hair_

 _"Ah know, Ah know you need yer space, but ah just can't lose you too."_

 _"_ _Ah know Alec and dinnae ever forget I love ye and will always need ye." She said quietly_

 _Samantha then seemed to cheer up and said "That's why I didn't threaten to permanently stop you from ever having children through a very long a painful process! And anyways I couldn't miss out with the cute nieces or nephews!" She turned and started to walk back to her locker_

 _"Are ye jist going tae stand there or are ye coming?" she added over her shoulder as she walked away_

 _Hardy slightly smiled shook his head and followed after his twin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Broadchurch or any of the characters except my OC.**

"Well Alec we have best tae be going. Pleasure tae meet ye Reverend Coates." Sam said with a smile as she began to pull Alec upwards

"It's been a pleasure and thank you for aiding me with Mr. Samson. Are you sure you will not need any help getting home?" Paul asked with a slightly worried frown on his face gesturing to Hardy

"I'm right 'ere and I cannae hear ye. Anyways I'm nae dead yet am ah?" Hardy growled as he shook of Sam's hand and attempted to stand

Sam just huffed impatiently as she watched him struggle until she finally just grabbed his arm and refused to let go batting his hands away when he tried to pull away.

"Thanks fer yer help Reverend, but I can git this idjit back tae his house."

Sam then turned away and began walking back down the aisle slowly helping Hardy along.

"A'm fine. A'm fine" Hardy said a few times even as his head was still spinning and everything looked just bit out of focus. He could still hear every beat of his heart pounding away in his chest even after resting for few minutes in the pew.

"Whit happened Alec? I thought ye wur getting a pacemaker?" Sam asked him as they began their slow walk to his little blue shack. Alec occasionally giving instructions of where to go.

"'n' what ah didnae tell ye? Anyways it just didnae work out. Turn left 'ere" He motioned with his hand

"Dae nae change th' subject. Wit do ye mean it didnae work out? Th' last time ah saw ye yer wur finally getting yer life back th'gither after the mess Tess made o' it." Sam said with a scowl at the mention of Hardy's ex-wife

Alec just shifted uncomfortably a little bit before replying "Well ah did schedule th' appointment, but ah had tae cancel anither case came up. A little boy wis fun dead on th' beach 'n' ah was lead investigator."

"And whit ye couldnae ask fur anytime off"

"Sam a little boy wis killed, murdurred. Ah had tae dae something" Hardy said vehemently

"And ah understand that, but ah dae nae understand why ye could nae take twa days tae get th' surgery 'n' recover? Yer health is important tae Alec." Sam replied

"There just was nae anytime we jumpt from leid tae leid."

"Was?"

"Well th' case is now bein' tried in court 'n' ah was wantit as a witness recently." Alec explained slightly sheepishly knowing he was just making excuses

"Alec th' last time ah seen ye yer were heartbroken over Tess 'n' that wis causin' yer heart tae act up again. Alec ye awready barley made it whin we were kids. Ah cannae lose ye now it nearly broke me last time." Sam said sincerely looking at Hardy

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Alec's P.O.V_

 _He was stuck again in the hospital bed looking at the same branches of the same tree each day. He was sick of having to be in the same room 24/7. He couldn't wait for Sam to visit when school was over, but even then it wasn't the same because they always had to be careful or his heart might act up. Even if his heart was fine, a grumpy old nurse usually stuck her head into his room and started yelling at them that they were too loud and disrupting other patients._

 _Ya right, more like they were disrupting her daily soap opera. Anyways he thought morosely he still had houuurs until Sam came, more like 2 hours and 15 minutes, but he felt that he had the right to be dramatic at this point._

 _He began to become more and more worried as the minutes and hours slowly ticked past first 2 hours then 2 hours and thirty minutes then 2 hours and 45 minutes then 3 hours and then 3 hours and 15 minutes._

 _Hundreds of thoughts raced through his mind._

 _"What if they go into a car accident?"_

 _"What if they decided not to visit"_

 _"What if Sam doesn't want to come?"_

 _"What if they forgot about me?"_

 _He slowly began to work himself panic becoming more and more worried. As his worry and the time increased, so did his heart rate until he fell into a full blown panic._

 _Just when he saw Sam coming around the corner through his window with a bag from his favorite bakery._

 _He felt his head begin to pound and his heart rate increase faster until the room began to spin. As his heart rate was increasing, he heard the monitors beginning to beep more and more urgently until it began shrieking in alarm._

 _Just before he slipped out of consciousness he heard Sam yell, "Alec!" and footsteps racing into his room._

* * *

 _When he slowly woke up, his chest hurt, which wasn't to unusual now a days, and he heard fragments of conversations nearby filtering in._

 _"Will Alec be okay?" He heard his father ask_

 _"Yes he will be a little sore, but fine. We still continue to monitor him though." His doctor responded "Although I'm worried about his heart function. HE will always have to be careful avoid coffee and other stimulants. His arrhythmia may act up again at any point of time in his life."_

 _The converstation was quickly forgotten when he felt a familiar hand cover his_

 _"Alec? Alec are ye awake?" He heard Sam ask_

 _"Ya ah'm awake."_

 _"Are ye okay? Yer heart… yer heart stopped." At that moment, Sam being to cry just a few tears, but it broke Alec's heart to see them knowing he was the cause._

 _"Ah'm fine Sam" He said roughly "Do nae cry. Ah'll always be fine. Ah promise."_


End file.
